


Threading Together

by Adka2333



Series: Where the Crows Grow [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Overworking, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333
Summary: Asahi has been burying himself in the work, treading dangerously close to the breaking point, and sure, maybe he does have a good reason for it, doesn't mean Yū is not going to do his best to make sure he doesnt crash and burn in the procees.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Where the Crows Grow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091531
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Threading Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [photogiraffe77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/photogiraffe77/gifts).



> Hi, this is less of a proper work, and more of a coping mechanism to forget about the impending doom of college deadlines... By having a fictional character be subjected to his own impending doom of deadlines!  
> In other words, here's a fic that I wrote on 6 hours to escape responsibilities and overall not my proudest moment, enjoy!  
> As always, thank You to the best beta on this planet. Thank your betas people.

The Azumane household had become more and more quiet as of late, and not the pleasant kind of quiet either. More of a looming fog of uneasy, jittery, stomach twisting, dead silence accompanied only by the constant hum of the sewing machine; continuing to slowly but surely fray the nerves of both of them. Asahi was commissioned for a big, last minute project and, as much as Yū hated to admit it, it was wearing him down too. He knew there was nothing to be done about it, other than doing his best to be a stable pillar that his husband (and best friend in the whole entire world) could unconditionally rely on.

A rapid knock on the hardwood door made Asahi yelp and send the box of darts he had situated next to his elbow tumbling to the floor, causing him to groan. “Come in.” He said, wincing slightly at the unfamiliar sharpness in his own voice. He was really tired.   
The door cracked open as the smaller man slipped inside without a sound, holding a plate and a little bowl in his hands as he carefully observed the room.   
“Sugarcane, are you okay?” he asked, eyes gentle but his mouth was twisted in an expression of concern. “I know you're busy but you have to eat babe, I’ll pick those right up for you!” He offered, setting down the plate with warm toast next to a bowl of sliced fruit, before crouching on the floor.  
“Thanks Angel… What the hell would I do without you?” Asahi sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of the other’s head.  
“Overwork yourself to death probably” he stated calmly, setting the container back on the workbench.”Speaking of, in two hours from now, I expect the food to be gone and you to sit next to me on the bed, the armchair, or the couch, whichever suits your fancy more” He practically demanded, before pressing a chaste kiss to the other’s lips. And with that, Azumane Yū briskly left his husband’s workshop, letting him work in peace.

Walking by, hour and a half later, Yū peered sneakily into the workshop, eyebrows creasing upon seeing that Asahi barely touched his food and was currently popping the knuckles of his left hand- something he’s only known to do in high- stress situations. He pulled the phone out of his pocket.  
Asahi’s cell phone dinged, showing a new message from his beloved.  
Spring storm: Get away from the workbench <3  
Asahi raised an eyebrow, snorting at his husband’s antics  
Sugar cookie: Is this a threat???  
Spring storm: More like a warning ;3  
He stared at his phone, reading the message again and again to try and make sense of it.  
Spring storm: 5 :D  
Asahi immediately turned off the machine and stood up from his chair, just as the other barged into the room, picking him up and twirling around like he was a bag of feathers instead of a grown man, shifting into a bridal carry and skipping out into the bedroom as the older man was too stunned to even utter a word.   
Gently putting Asahi on the bed, he started kissing the man softly, starting from the knuckles, to wrists, forearms, sides, chest and neck, stopping at the nose when Avalanche decided that his husband’s chest was the perfect spot for nap and snuggies right this moment. They both laughed freely as Yū climbed out of the bed, gesturing for the other to stay.  
He came back after a while with snacks and a set of pyjamas that were left out in the sun beforehand. He knelt on the mattress, picking a piece of orange out of the bowl, looking expectantly at the love of his life.  
“What are you doing?” He looked over in suspicion, scooting away playfully.  
“Well, since somebody clearly won’t take care of himself properly, I have to care for him, now open up, Cutiepie”  
Asahi started getting up. “Hubby no, I love you but I gotta-” work is what he tried to say before Yū shut him up with a rough kiss on the mouth.  
“Oh, no, no, no, none of that; Hubby yes! o more work today” he stated “you've been spending the past four days tucked away in that godforsaken room, I’ve been waking up alone, going to sleep alone, eating alone Asahi! I can’t even tell for sure if you’ve ever been in bed at night since because I never see you anymore, and I don't know how much longer I can stand this” His voice shook as he whispered, balling his hands into fists to focus on anything other than the burning in his eyes, threatening his emotions to spill all over. He took another shaky breath.“Just please…”please stay with me. His eyes held the silent plea.  
The larger man gently uncurled the tightened fists despite shaking just as much himself. "I am so sorry sweetheart, I'm sorry for neglecting you and our relationship and my own health, I never meant to snap at you, or let my stress affect you in any way." By now they were both choking back sobs, holding one another in their arms.  
Avalanche barrelled head first into their lap, whimpering while pawing and licking at their tear stained cheeks, doing her best to cheer them up, like a good girl she was. They all tumbled down onto the plush covers, messing up the sheets as they wiggled around with laughter, like none of that ever happened.  
After a while, when they were cozied up in their pyjamas, styling the other's hair and feeding each other fruit and pieces of toast, Yū straightened up and kissed the top of the other man's head, rubbing his shoulders gently.  
"Why did you even take that commision? We have a lot of money as is." He pointed out in curiosity.  
"Um… well… The thing is" Asahi stammered with unease "I've been thinking for some time… about asking you to maybe think… about getting a child?" He was pale, not knowing what reaction to hope for, or even what to expect for an answer to a question like this.  
Yū sat on his heels in complete silence for a couple of seconds, mouth curling into a little "o" shape. Finally he jumped into a hug, making Asahi fall on his back in surprise.  
"I would love to become a dad! I love you so much! Oh my God! I'm so excited I could die!" He squealed, leaning down for a kiss.  
"Please don't die on me Angel, I would never forgive myself." Asahi chuckled before gently sealing their lips together.


End file.
